


i wanna stay when i shouldn't

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Reunions, Sad Ending, Temporary Character Death, alanis morissette's god, but she talks, god but the dogma god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: allison screams and that's the last thing klaus hears before passing out.her scream of garbled gibberish that might've been words echos in his head until he wakes up.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Anonymous





	i wanna stay when i shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> watched season two. cried ! last night i was thinking about the movie dogma and god in dogma being alanis morissette and had to do somethin tua related. i honestly dont remember how tua's god or dogma's god act i'm just a dumb jay and klaus kinnie that's in love with alanis morissette. sorry to my bandom tumblr dot fuck mutuals i swear i'll update my other stuff soon  
> bad at tagging, nothing graphic for the death

something happens and klaus passes out. this time around, five found everyone quickly and they had two weeks to stop the apocalypse from stopping. this time, oddly, vanya wasn't the direct cause. this time, they had time to prepare. so they got to train. something happens during training, diego or luther's concentration is broken, no one's sure whose, and klaus' head collides with a brick wall. allison screams and that's the last thing klaus hears before passing out.   
  
her scream of garbled gibberish that might've been words echos in his head until he wakes up. there's no colour again. he's . . . dead. he's standing in an empty field that he almost automatically recognises is the field from the farm vanya lived on in dallas. klaus looks around, waiting for the girl on the bike. he doesn't see her so he starts the walk towards the house. he sees her there, on a swing suspended from a tree. she looks different this time. like that singer he was obsessed with in the 90s, older than last time he saw her, more smiley. different, of course.  
  
she waves him over with a sad smile. "klaus." she says quietly when he's close. this close, he can see the only colour in this world is the bright golden brown of god's eyes. "why am i seeing you again? your time isn't for a few more decades."  
  
klaus blinks, just standing there. he doesn't answer for a second. "i don't know why i'm here." he admits after thinking. surely he didn't hit his head hard enough to _die_ , right? it had to be because of something else. "i thought you'd know."  
  
god frowns. she, too, takes a second to answer. she hears something klaus doesn't and looks to the house. she stares in the windows and klaus does too and she smiles. "someone's waiting for you. you can't stay long again. i hope they're not disappointing like last time." her voice is soft and she's smiling so purely, klaus feels the happiness radiating off her. he stares back at her in disbelief, he knows it can't be him, but he has so much hope. she laughs, steps out of the swing and pushes him towards the house. "go, klaus !"  
  
he stares a bit more before scrambling up to the house. he doesn't bother knocking, just bursts in. he's having troubles breathing clearly. _he_ **is** there and he's wearing his uniform and god it's him, it's dave. he's confused, looking around sissy's house. klaus sees him mouth "where am i" to himself but then he notices klaus standing in the doorway and it's over for both of them. one second, dave's standing in the living room and klaus in the doorway and the next, they're in each other's arms, holding each other so hard it'd hurt if they weren't focusing on anything other than the other. and they're both crying, whispering each other's names.  
  
"you were right, i should've listened, klaus, i'm so sorry, god i've missed you," dave says in one quick breath, holding klaus so tightly to his chest. "i love you."  
  
klaus laughs and wrestles himself out of dave's arms. "slow down, soldier." he presses a quick kiss to dave's cheek before hugging him again. "i love you too, davie. haven't seen you in so long. missed you so much." just saying dave's name breaks klaus further and the silent tears turn to sobs and he presses himself against dave closer. he's at a loss for words, just sobbing in his arms. it's been so long since they've seen eachother. so long.  
  
they hold each other for a few minutes, just crying. "i wanna stay," klaus whispers. "dave, i wanna stay so bad."  
  
"why don't you?" dave asks. he pulls away from klaus, still holding him, just to look at him. "why don't you just stay with me? i'd love having you here."  
  
klaus frowns, leaning over to put his head on dave's shoulder. "i can't."  
  
"why not, klaus?"   
  
"she said it's not my time. god said i can't stay long."   
  
almost on cue, the world goes dark and klaus hears allison and vanya talking. he doesn't hear words, just their voices. "dave." he cries, refusing to open his eyes. when he opens his eyes, he won't see dave. he already doesn't feel him anymore. he's scared. he doesn't want to believe he's gone. "i wanna go back, take me back. _please_."  
  
"he's awake." it's allison talking and he hears her get out of her chair and walk towards where he's laying. he thinks he's in a bed, somewhere in the academy. "what are you talking about, klaus? where do you wanna go back?"  
  
he opens his eyes, starting to cry. "dave, i wanna go back to dave. god, please."

**Author's Note:**

> tua ppl do u want more content from me am i interesting enough yes i will write shitty ship fics im an anti anti what do you want from me. also i haven't read this since i posted it on Other Website I Will Not Name and it will never be edited so apologies for typos or grammatical mess ups
> 
> this is anonymous now bc someone on toky asked to see it and id fucking die if ppl on toky saw my other fics 🙄🙄


End file.
